Caelan Svendsen
Caelan Svendsen was a 28 year old Gaivoutnan Wall-Guard with a deep affinity for the powerful horses unique to his tribe. A good-hearted man, he always tried to do what he felt was right and fair, in spite of the often morally ambiguous situations he often found himself in. Although a brave and willing soldier, he suffered from severe post-traumatic stress, the byproduct of over a decade spent under the gaze of his enemies, the hobgoblin troops stationed on the east side of the Wall of the North. Although there was no love amongst any of his people for their eastern neighbours, Caelan’s hatred of the hobgoblins ran irrationally deep thanks to an early encounter with them. This hatred begot a tendency to enter a fear fueled, berserker-like state when faced with hobgoblin opponents. Born to Lilivale Ara, an elven immigrant to Gaivoutna and a local barbarian tribesman, Caelan was the 9th of 15 children, he was a distinctive figure amongst his tribal brethren, possessing a lighter build and more delicate features than the majority of the hardy northmen, compliments of his half-elven heritage. Raised to follow in his father’s footsteps as a horseman, after serving his time on The Wall at fourteen, and he chose instead to stay on as a Wall-Guard permanently, the experience having made a deep and lasting impression upon him. A warrior and ranger by trade, by 28 literally half of his life as a Wall-Guard when he began noticing changes amongst the hobgoblin troops stationed across the wall. Although it was subtle, he noticed a change in the their patterns, in the increasing frequency of their raids and in the increasingly fewer standing patrols at the wall. Convinced that they were planning an attack, he first spoke to his superiors on the wall, then the elders only to find disbelief and dismissal of his worries on both fronts. Deciding to take matters into his own hands he covertly amassed supplies, stole his father's best horse Kirsikka and rode hard for the nearest neighboring tribe in an attempt to rally them to his cause. Finding no help there, he headed to three more tribes seeking help before finally turning south, to Asanon. Upon arriving in the farming village of Renick, with an exhausted horse and having run out of provisions days earlier, he traded his dirk and cloak for membership to the AAA, hoping that they might be able to direct him to the warriors he so desperately needed. It was there that he met up with a local cleric named Ragoom and a strange, intense nobleman from beyond the mountains, Raito. Desperate to continue his quest to find warriors, but having been met with zero success thus far, he agreed to join forces with them upon hearing Raito's talk of raising an army. Shortly thereafter, a goblin-fuelled incident lead to him swearing fealty to the yetoman, which would have lasting repercussions as the three were drawn deeper and deeper into a bizarre and unsettling mystery and Ratio’s actions became progressively more disagreeable. Over the course of their ensuing adventure, Caelan took a shine to Vol Pontederian, the unworldly young elf the party had rescued from a bleak fate. In a bid to ensure his safety, Caelan convinced his brother to take the boy’s place in completing a hellish ritual aimed at ridding the world of a great evil. During the final leg of their quest, Caelan struck up a friendship with Mako Murakami. He was responsible for challenging the northman’s highly prejudiced opinion of the hobgoblins, as well as offering a plan to end the conflict between the two peoples once and for all. Following Caelan’s untimely death at the hands of Raito, Mako travelled to Gaivoutna both to return his body to his homeland and to initiate proceedings to bring peace between the peoples, thereby fulfilling the mission Caelan had set out with. Category:Character